Seduction of an angel
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Nadie can't help it, she is sexually attracted to Ellis. But she doesn't want to scare the petite girl away with her desires, so she tries to awaken Ellis' sexuality and her deeper feelings for Nadie. Will it work? Or is Ellis too naive for seduction?
1. Flames of love and passion

Phewww... I don't have a good feeling about this. Each and every story I ever wrote was planned from the beginning to the end, but this one... here's the beginning and I somehow know the end, but I might need your help for the chapters between - I don't have that many ideas for seduction-chapters right now. But I'll do my best. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nadie, Ellis and El cazador de la bruja aren't mine... but if I had witch-powers...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flames of love and passion**

How had all of this started?

Perhaps... with Miguel. Miguel the scoundrel. Who had betrayed a young Nadie, sweet-talked her into giving him her hard-earned money... just to buy the next pretty lady a gift. But he had done much more than just getting her money out of her. Nadie had been forced to become independent early because of her parent's death. Trusting people hadn't come naturally to her back then... well, it still didn't. And that was his fault. Because she had trusted him. Trusted that he would respect her gift. But he had shattered her trust in other humans... men especially.

Well, but it hadn't been his fault alone, although he had been one motivation for her to become a bounty hunter... because the prey of bounty hunters was male most of the time. Simple thiefs or betrayers like Miguel didn't really interest her... or rather, they reminded her of Miguel. And she could still understand Miguel a little. But violent criminals, murderers, kidnappers, rapists... nearly all of the guys with the most despicable crimes she had hunted down in her life had been men.

Sure, there were good men too... like Ricardo. He was mysterious, but he had a code of honor and would never deceive his comrades. And he would defend the ones dear to him with his life... Lirio on the top of his list. And there were... somehow pitiable individuals too. Like L.A., to some extent. Nadie knew from Ellis, that L.A. had had a similar childhood as Ellis... and Nadie didn't like fighting people whose life had been worse than her's, even if they were psychotic maniacs. And of course there were many men with unspectacular lifes, hard workers, husbands and fathers. Like Roberto, who had offered them to stay with him and his wife Nina, as some kind of adopted daughters. Or even Antonio, who, despite being an ex-assassin, was leading a pretty simple life right now with his beautiful wife Margerita. But all of them didn't change the fact, that Nadie had met and hunted down a myriad of male scum, who wouldn't hesitate to kill or otherwise torture their helpless victims.

Maybe... no, surely that was the reason, why Nadie „didn't like men", like Ellis had put it sometime in the past. Sure, she didn't like all women either, of course not. She especially despised the members of this witch organisation which Blue Eyes had talked about. They had never met Ellis, but they had sent masked killers after them. In Nadie's opinion these women weren't even a bit better than Rosenberg, and she had hated this manipulative bastard. Or the fake witch, Natasha, who had been betraying a whole village for years with her magic tricks. She somehow could understand that the girl had been lonely... but still, lying to the villagers and taking gifts from them? But hardly any woman she knew would be able to be as vile and cruel as the men she had hunted down.

And because of that she had known it even before she had met Ellis. That she liked women. Nadie had never felt attracted to men, not since Miguel. Sure, Ricardo was an intriguing guy, she somehow felt close to him, maybe because they were both protecting someone dear to them. But between any interesting man and her there would always be the dozens of near-beastlike criminals in her mind. With women she didn't have these unpleasant memories, although that didn't mean she'd jump into bed with every hot chica she saw. She was no slut... she was a bounty hunter. People such as her were relucant to show their feelings, to trust someone enough to drop their guard. But yes, Nadie had slept with a couple of girls in her age... and even a few adult women.

But it had just been sex, nothing more. Maybe… that was the reason, why she had denied her feelings for Ellis for so long. Because Ellis was special. Right from the start of their friendship she had awakened feelings in Nadie. At first the will to protect the delicate girl, to embrace her and shield her from the cruel world outside, and later... more. But at the beginning Nadie had denied the sexual component of her feelings. It had been easy to convince herself, that she was like a big sister to the blonde girl, defending her against the bad boys. Her feelings back then had been strong, intense... and entirely pure. It had been more than Nadie had ever felt for anyone, except her parents. She had instinctively resisted comparing Ellis to her short-timed affairs, because she hadn't wanted to taint this strong emotion. She had simply enjoyed Ellis' company, showed her many things Ellis had never seen before, taught her small things about right behaviour and teased her occasionally... until it had become more. Oh, so much more.

A first sign had probably been, that she hadn't felt anything for women anymore since she had started travelling with Ellis. Although she hadn't noticed that fact back then. Maybe... no, surely that had been the reason, why she had followed Miguel, when she had met him again. Back in this fateful night, Nadie had started wondering... how long she had been without a lover and that she hadn't felt any passion for another woman for quite some time. It hadn't occured to her, that she could possibly have such feelings for Ellis. But she had thought, that Ellis might have changed her... showed her a different kind of love, a love like the one between siblings. She had thought, that thanks to Ellis she would maybe be able to start trusting again, especially men.

Or maybe it had been different. Maybe these… stronger feelings had already been in her heart, when they had met Miguel. Maybe Nadie had subconsciously tried to avert her cravings from Ellis by following Miguel. Yes, maybe. As said, Ellis was special… and Nadie was her protector. It could be that her subconsciousness had identified her own desires as dangerous for Ellis' tender heart. Right now… she would wholly agree to that.

At least she should have noticed this whole mess, when they had met Margarita. The wife of Antonio, the ex-assassin, was a lovable and caring person, and she was hot as hell. She was just Nadie's type… or rather, she was the type of women Nadie had felt drawn to before she had met Ellis. Nadie should have been attracted to Margaritas gentle, happy mind AND her stunning body. Probably not so much that she would actually try to flirt with her when Antonio was nearby, but she should at least have been tempted to do it. And what had happened? She had become jealous… because Ellis had complimented Margaritas appearance. It had hurt Nadie that Ellis regarded Margarita as beautiful, or as she had said, "sexy"… and that she had never said anything like that to Nadie.

No, it hadn't really hurt… it had just bothered her. Back then she had felt like Ellis was teasing her… and truth be told, sometimes she really couldn't say, if Ellis was still thinking like a child and oblivious of Nadie's reactions… or if the little blonde was ACTING like a child to tease Nadie. The problem was that Ellis was constantly surrounded by an aura of innocence. No one would believe that this little girl was capable of taunting someone, but sometimes… like when she had told Nadie that she "could just look at the stars", something Nadie had told her to do before Ellis had succeeded in stopping a car, after Nadie had failed to do so – even with her sexiest pose! Back then Nadie had strongly felt like Ellis had been mocking her, but the girl had been smiling like a newborn baby. Sometimes this behaviour was quite frustrating, but then it was also… strangely alluring. It made Ellis unique… intriguing… desirable!

Perhaps it had been because of this innocence, fake or not, that something inside of Nadie had kept her from seeing the truth. That and the fact, that Ellis was the first person in a long time, whom Nadie trusted blindly. The very first person since Miguel. Sure, Nadie had some good friends, not many though, but none of them would be willing to share her life on the road with her, constantly getting into dangerous situations. She had been scared. Scared she'd lose Ellis' friendship, when she openly claimed to love her. When she frightened the girl with her raw desires. True, Ellis had matured in all the time they had spent together. She was behaving far more "normal" now, when they went into a new town, not like a small child clutching to her mommy, but like a cute girl walking around with her friend. She still wasn't all that talkative and there were still situations she didn't understand, especially "dirty" ones. Ellis' concept of love was still a very romantic one, book-romantic that is. She had shown signs of affection towards Nadie, like snuggling up to Nadie when they were camping outside in their small tent, but the red-head was quite sure that the most intense form of love for Ellis would be a kiss. And probably she didn't even know about tongues, but only about lip-contact.

Pure, that's what Ellis was. An angel, a saint, a maiden in body and mind. To Nadie it felt like a sacrilege to taint such purity with thoughts of lust and pleasure, not even combined with true love, although that didn't stop idiots to make dirty comments from time to time, when they were walking by. More than once she had been tempted to draw her gun – not to shoot, mind you, just to startle their moronic brains a bit. But Ellis hadn't even known what these guys had been talking about. She knew nothing of the arousing wish to cover each spot of your lover's body with hot kisses. Of pressing your lover's body against a wall with your own, feeling the heat between them. A part of Nadie hoped that Ellis would never get to know all these things, that she'd remain pure forever, although another, darker part of her craved for grappling Ellis' delicate body, restrain her and pulling her into a hard kiss… and so on. Okay, THAT would probably never happen, but fact was, even these dark fantasies were a part of Nadie… but not of Ellis.

Nadie loved Ellis. As very much as she had loved her family… but also very different. Her love for Ellis was more passionate. Hotter. Blazing hot. Nadie wished, she really wished that she could love Ellis like the blonde girl loved Nadie – an unbreakably strong, but platonic love. But she couldn't do that. Not anymore. She didn't know when, but sometime in the past she had stopped seeing Ellis as a trusty companion, a lovable fosterling, a cute little sister. Now she was seeing Ellis' body.

She was seeing the curled, blonde hair and the alabaster skin, making Ellis look like a clichéd angel. She was seeing Ellis' big, dark eyes, and all the happiness and faith within them, as long as she and Nadie were together. She was seeing the petite, somehow childish body, less curvy than Nadie's, but accentuating Ellis' aura of innocence perfectly, driving Nadie mad with guilt… guilt, that she wanted to defile something so pure and sacred, wanted to see it squirming with pleasure. She was also hearing Ellis' voice, her clear, gentle voice that managed to calm Nadie down anytime she was angry or frustrated. And she saw Ellis' lips, which had learned laughing thanks to Nadie… these fine, attracting lips…

Nadie sighed. This part of her was growing stronger. The part that wanted to taste Ellis' sweet innocence, that wanted to drink the dregs of it and rouse the flames of passion in its place. Each movement of Ellis' delicate body, each glance of her oh-so-expressive eyes, each word in her sanctified voice made it more different for Nadie to hold back… not that it was different, when Ellis was peacefully sleeping next to her. Watching Ellis' angelic features bathed in pale moonlight and the slow up and down of her chest was painfully alluring too. Each second in the last weeks Nadie had wanted to show Ellis, how hot the "flame of love" was burning inside of her, but…

… she couldn't show Ellis this side of her. At least not now. Not until she was sure, definitely sure, that Ellis was ready for such a big change in their relationship. It could hit Ellis way harder than it had hit Nadie… and the last thing Nadie wanted was hurting the other girl. Only when she had proof that Ellis saw more in Nadie than just a friend, only then she would allow herself to give vent to her passion. Till then… she would have to make do with softly caressing Ellis' cheek while the girl was sleeping.

Nadie felt like a predator standing right in front of a new-born animal of prey… a beast with two instincts in conflict. Should she spare the tiny animal, so that it was able to grow, and hunt it down later? Or should she give in, overwhelm the defenceless animal, devour her prey? Right now Nadie wanted Ellis to grow… but the dark yearning inside of her was getting stronger and more tempting every day – and every night! It was completely out of question to leave Ellis, but she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to resist the desires inside of her.

Nadie pulled her hand back, which had been touching Ellis' cheek until now. She turned around and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Which wasn't easy. She was already kind of used to the pictures of her wild-running imagination, that ran through her mind, but her hand wasn't really helping. It felt like it was burning… as if she had touched an open flame. A holy flame. A flame of love. A flame that was – in the moment – stronger than the flames of passion inside of her.

Still it took Nadie quite long to fall asleep this night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was the prologue, now the difficult part starts... the next chapter will be an "eating"-chapter with tacos, napkins and much licking... wow, that sounds REALLY dirty, doesn't it? Don't worry, it won't become X-rated that early. Just be a little bit patient, I'm busy right now.


	2. Playful licks

Damn... after this chapter I'm feeling even more frustrated about this story. Nadie is acting very... well, read for yourself, but I'm not very happy with it, although her current state of mind is kinda needed for the end of the fanfic. I actually intended to write a funnier chapter, and glimpses of that are still in it, but it has somehow become quite twisted. Well, tell me what you think of it.

Kiros Razer, fsmercredi, Spikesagitta: Welcome back.

Mari R. Luca: Sorry, but I doubt this story will be much longer than the other two - writing in a foreign language takes too much time.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Playful licks**

„Nadie, I'm hungry."

Nadie turned around. She had been lost in thoughts the whole day, thoughts about her and Ellis of course. Fortunately this was one of the days when she felt more like being Ellis' friend than being the other girl's GIRLfriend, but that didn't mean she wasn't constantly thinking about her. She still didn't know what to do… especially on these OTHER days, when her senses were sharper, showing her details of Ellis' body more clearly, the smoothness of her skin, the hypnotizing movement of her short, blonde hair, the different emotions, happiness, curiosity and more, in her deep, dark eyes… These were moments of agony, when she needed every little bit of willpower to avert her gaze, calm down her breath and try focussing on something else – which didn't always work.

Two days ago it had been very bad… so bad that she hadn't been able to sleep, with Ellis lying so close nearby, the pent-up emotions in her chest nearly tearing her apart. She had desperately tried to fall asleep, but each little noise Ellis had made in her sleep, like moving her blanket or moaning softly – oh god, these moans! – had sent hot and cold shivers down Nadie's spine simultaneously. And after one painful hour, which had been like eons to her, her strength had left her. She had left the jeep, running so far away that she was sure Ellis wouldn't hear her anymore… and then she had masturbated, thinking of the other girl.

After that she had started crying. She had felt dirty, like if she had actually violated Ellis, tainted the most sacred and important being she had ever met in her life. It hadn't really helped telling herself, that it had been necessary to release the pressure inside of her, she had still felt like scum. At least this guilt had stopped her from developing new fantasies about her and Ellis till now, but of course Ellis had realized Nadie's evasive behaviour after this night. Although she hadn't said anything, her curious and pitying glances had felt like red-hot needles on Nadie's skin.

They had arrived in another one of these small towns with a few houses, a general store, an Amigo Tacos and a church. It was a boring town, there was nothing extraordinary about it. Nadie had just stopped because they needed to buy some supplies, but because of Nadie's absentmindedness they had been here far longer than she had planned. It was already afternoon and Ellis was right – Nadie was a little hungry too. And although Nadie was still quite depressed, Ellis was just looking too cute with her pleading eyes and her hand on her stomach. Child-like cuteness fortunately, which reminded Nadie of their time before Nadie's… change of mind. It somehow cheered her up, and she was thankful for that. She smiled her first true smile since that night.

"Sorry" she told the other girl. "I totally lost track of time. How about we eat some tacos before we leave this town?"

Ellis' expression changed to pure joy in the blink of an eye. "Yes sir!" she responded, but her saluting looked rather funny because of the shopping bag in her hand. Nadie covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Oh, this carefree attitude around Ellis felt so good! She wished their relationship could be like that again, but deep inside she knew better. Still, she'd enjoy it as long it lasted.

"You look silly, Ellis!" she told the blonde girl and took her hand. "Come on, let's get some tacos! I'm getting hungry too."

They entered the Amigo Tacos, still holding hands, then Ellis left Nadie to sit down. A part of Nadie's sadness returned when Ellis' hand left her's, but she carried it off well and went to the counter. There was no waitress there and she had to shout the cook out of the kitchen, but she didn't mind waiting a few moments, sorting her thoughts. It was no big deal. She and Ellis would eat like normal people, they'd chat a bit, they'd laugh and they'd leave this town. Her desires would return, she knew that much. Her reluctance to let go of Ellis' hand was a clear sign, but at least today they would just be two close friends, nothing more.

When she turned around and walked towards the table Ellis had chosen, she had to smile again. Ellis was grinning at her again, just like she had done in Antonio's and Margarita's Amigo Tacos – a big and exaggerated fake grin, but it also made her look like a child, who wanted to persuade someone to give her sweets. Simply cute.

"You don't have to do that, Ellis" Nadie stated smirking while putting their food on the table. "I won't let you starve any longer."

Ellis continued beaming at her. "But you just saved my life, Nadie" she told her friend in her best serious voice.

Nadie chuckled. Ellis had started trying to be comical some time ago, because humor was something she had never learned like any other child. And, as she had told Nadie, she loved hearing her laugh. Although clumsy and unintentionally funny at times, Nadie didn't mind this kind of distraction from her… private thoughts at all. Even if it meant that Ellis was learning new things… stopping to be a naive kid… slowly becoming an adult… Nadie shook her head and seized a taco.

"Not until you start eating" she reminded the blonde girl and took a bite. "Or do you want me to feed you?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't intended to say that! Now her imagination was running wild again, creating short movies for her mind's eye, pictures of fingers and wet lips and…

Fortunately Ellis stopped grinning and took her taco, her movement distracting Nadie a bit. "That won't be necessary" the blonde girl said and smiled her gentle smile. There had to have been butterflies in Nadie's taco, because they started to move inside of her stomach. "Thanks for the meal, Nadie."

With that she started eating. There was nothing special about the way she was eating, she was using her jaws like any other human, but still Nadie was unable to avert her gaze this time. Damn her own comment about feeding Ellis, now the pictures in her head mixed with reality, adding a… sensual, erotic component to Ellis' moving lips. She completely forgot about eating her own taco, just automatically chewing the pieces in her mouth. Ellis' lips seemed to have an hypnotic effect on her… Nadie's spirit separated from her body, coolly analyzing the way her eyes followed the movements of Ellis' lips, the rate of her heartbeat accelerating, the way her breathing became harder. She noticed all these things, but she couldn't do anything against it. Her senses had sharpened in this kind of trance, accentuating details like crumbs falling to the ground, on the way there bouncing off of Ellis' alabaster skin, or arranging Ellis' chewing noises into a calming melody. If she had read something like that in a romance novel – not that SHE ever would – Nadie would have called it poetic crap. But now she was experiencing this herself. She was completely under Ellis' spell this time, although the petite girl didn't know it. How had this happened? Just a minute ago they had been just friends – yes, it had been a lie, but she had thought she could uphold this lie a little longer, and now… she was lost.

Then – fortunately? sadly? – Ellis finished her meal. And finally noticed Nadie staring at her. She blinked.

"Nadie?" she asked, worried. „Is something wrong with my face?"

"Huh?" Nadie made and finally found back to reality. And panicked. How should she explain her strange behaviour to Ellis? How should she explain that even now she couldn't avert her gaze from Ellis' sauce-covered lips…?

"Sauce!" she announced hastily. Was she BLUSHING? She was a bounty hunter, goddamn! She shouldn't blush, least of all in front of Ellis! What would the girl think of her now? "There's sauce all around your mouth!"

"Really?" Ellis said, looking for a mirror, but finding none. "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry, that I…"

"Don't worry" Nadie said. Suddenly all of her panic was gone and the warmth from before was returning to her body. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she really ordered her hand to reach for a paper napkin? And why was she approaching Ellis, placing her chair right next to the girl? And why did she have such a crazy smile on her face? "I'll help you."

When her fingers touched Ellis' mouth, only separated by the paper napkin, it felt like she had received a small electric shock. She was definitely aroused now, not being able to stop herself at this point. Her movements were painfully slow, enjoying each moment to the fullest, even returning to already cleaned spots to prolong this ritual. Her fingers nearly accidentally touched Ellis' naked skin every now and then, sending small impacts through Nadie's body.

"You are a very dirty girl, Ellis" her mouth announced, her voice almost sounding like a cat's purr. What the…? Had she really said that? But the small part of her thinking that couldn't do anything to stop her. "Wasting all that delicious sauce."

"Vorry" Ellis mumbled, half of her mouth still covered by the paper napkin. Was she really blushing? No, that was probably just because Nadie's fingers had been pressing a little too hard. This thought finally returned some of Nadie's senses to her and, almost terrified by her own actions, she pulled her hand back. Still she couldn't stop herself from putting her other hand on Ellis' chin, gently caressing it while pretending to look for any more sauce spots on her face.

"You really shouldn't waste food like that, Ellis" Nadie commented. Her voice sounded husky. She was in an euphoric state right now, the heat inside of her body so intense that Ellis should be able to feel it through the fingers on her chin. Nadie's eyes never left Ellis' face while she lifted the paper napkin, positioning it in front of her own mouth. Was she looking for reactions on Ellis' face? Then she was being disappointed. Ellis seemed to be slightly confused, but there was no other emotion on her face, no fear, no amusement and no sign of any sexual feeling. Or was it just Ellis' mastery of keeping a straight face?

A part of Nadie was really glad that they were alone in the restaurant, because that part realized only now, what she was about to do. And it cried out in disgust, as her head approached the paper napkin a little more and her tongue left her mouth to lick the sauce on it. But the rest of her bathed in the thrill of the situation, in the ecstatic feeling of exposing her dark desires in front of Ellis. This bigger part of her grinned as Ellis' eyes widened. Nadie continued licking the sauce spots on the napkin, enjoying the thought that they had been on Ellis' skin – on Ellis' SKIN! – just a minute ago. She was not sure if Ellis' really understood what Nadie was doing right now, but sole possibility was enough to drive Nadie crazy with excitement.

"Nadie…"

Nadie inhaled sharply as she heard Ellis' voice. This one word felt like a command, like an order, and she didn't know how she was able to hold herself back. The small rational part of her wondered, if she had already gone insane, but she didn't really listen to it. Ellis' voice was much more beautiful. "Yes?" she whispered and let go of Ellis' chin. What would the blonde girl do now?

"You got your fingers dirty, Nadie." There was an expression of true concern on Ellis' face, and nothing more. Nadie blinked, confused. This wasn't how Ellis was supposed to…

But the blonde girl had already grabbed Nadie's hand and put the paper napkin on the table. It was true, when Nadie had touched Ellis' face with one of her fingers, she had hit a small sauce spot. And now Nadie's eyes widened in unbelief as Ellis opened her mouth and put the finger inside. The heat inside of her body increased tenfold, as her friend's tongue touched Nadie's finger. She bit on her lip hard, her eyes still fixed on this incredible picture in front of her… something she had longed for in her dark fantasies, she had been craving for in her wicked mind… and yet so… twisted. Because there was absolutely no sign, not the smallest one, that Ellis was doing more than just helping her friend cleaning her finger. If she hadn't been insane before, Nadie felt that she was about to snap now.

"Damn…" she groaned. „Ellis…"

Suddenly Ellis pulled Nadie's finger out of her mouth. Then she inhaled deeply and started breathing out, trying to dry the finger. Nadie's eyes widened even more, as the cool wind reached her skin, and her throat produced some choking sounds. Her heart was hammering faster than ever, in her ears she heard her blood flowing fast and her private spot felt like it was about to explode.

"There" Ellis announced, let go of Nadie's hand and smiled, seemingly oblivious of Nadie's condition. "Now your finger is clean again, Nadie."

That was simply too much. This picture of purity, of innocence after… after what Ellis had…

"Restroom!" Nadie announced, standing up abruptly. „Needtogototherestroom!" The last thing she saw, before she turned around and approached restroom as fast as she could without actually running, was Ellis' slightly puzzled face. The girl didn't even KNOW what she had done to Nadie! Maybe, MAYBE Ellis' had just played some kind of erotic game with Nadie – although it hadn't looked like that at all – but even then she obviously still had no clue about the possible depth of human desires, the abyss inside of Nadie's soul. Much more likely was that Ellis was still completely innocent, which made it all even worse.

"Damn Ellis", Nadie whispered as she opened the restroom door. Tears started to form in her eyes as guilt attacked her heart, punishing her for all the wicked things and emotions she had done and felt just now. "Why are you doing this… to me?"

It took a long time, before she felt able to leave the restroom again.

------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not even sure if I have to change the fanfic from T to M right now, although technically nothing has happened yet. What do you think? The next chapter will be a "reading"-chapter, with romance novels and girl talk about kissing. My apologies to each of you, who doesn't like this new Nadie, she'll be more composed, though also guilt-ridden in the next chapter. Heck, what am I doing to this poor girl?


	3. Kissing experience

fsmercredi: Nope, the "dirty girl"- and the "sauce"-line were meant to be suggestive. Good thing it worked.

Spikesagitta: Yes, Ellis might be playing with Nadie, who knows? I bet you'll ask yourself this question again after this chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers, and I decided not to change the rating to M yet. This chapter is less suggestive than the last one, and although I think the fanfic is still on the borderline, I don't think it has crossed it yet. The next chapter might be more descriptive again, I don't know yet, and it will definitely change in the last chapters. But for now continue telling me what you think of it, pretty-please.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kissing experience**

For the whole remaining day and the next day they hadn't spoken to each other. Or rather, Nadie hadn't said anything but short replies. Ellis had tried starting a discussion a few times, but the girl wasn't really all that talkative. In the end she had just accepted that Nadie didn't want to talk to her at that moment. Hadn't pressed Nadie, had respected her privacy. Insightful, empathic angel. Somehow Nadie had been relieved about that… she had still been ashamed of her actions in the Amigo Tacos, she had just KNOWN that she would blush uncontrollably, if she had started talking to Ellis back then. And if Ellis had asked her, why she was blushing, what should she have said? Sorry Ellis, I'm just a little embarrassed because I lost control and tried to seduce you, even if you didn't get it at all? A corner of her mouth twitched. And chances were high that Ellis didn't even know what the word "to seduce" meant… and that she would ask Nadie to explain it.

But on the other side it also made her a little sad… no, that wasn't the right word. It felt like she was missing something. Before she had met Ellis, there had been days – many days actually – when Nadie hadn't said even one word. Sometimes because there simply hadn't been another human being around, sometimes because she was observing someone, sometimes because of other reasons. Fact was that it hadn't bothered her. She had been a self-sufficient person, not really attached to anyone. But after she had met Ellis… well, there hadn't been such a time anymore. The blonde girl had been with her virtually anytime, and when you are with someone, you automatically start talking from time to time, otherwise the silence, that you haven't felt before, overwhelms you. Which had been happening just now. Even if you are ashamed, even if you feel like you cannot face the other one ever again, human beings were made to socialize. At some point, completely ignoring another person starts actually hurting.

Once or twice in these two days Nadie had asked herself, if Ellis had felt like this all the time between the death of her foster father and the moment Nadie had found her. That would have been truly horrible. But no, the girl had told her once, that she had simply shut off all of her emotions to avoid the pain of loneliness – which actually sounded not any less horrible. Well, this was something Nadie wouldn't do. The time she had spent with Ellis had changed her – in more than one way. Even without her desires Nadie had found out, that she actually liked having someone around to talk… to explain things, to tease, to laugh and even to argue once in a while. Which fortunately never lasted long, since Ellis had such a calming effect on Nadie – or rather, she had had such an effect before Nadie's libido took over. But no matter how ashamed Nadie still was because of this scene in the Amigo Tacos, she was already missing Ellis' voice… she didn't even care about words, she just wanted to hear this calm, soft, soothing sound again. The girl had simply been reading – another romance novel, good god! – most of the time they had spent silent, and Nadie was even missing her annoying questions about "true love". Which was a very clear sign that she couldn't uphold this silence any longer. And since they were resting next to the road in the middle of nowhere at the moment, both sitting in the shadow of a big rock to block out the sun, there wasn't even the need to drive to distract her.

Nadie sighed. "Ellis" she said loud and clearly. "I'm sorry."

Ellis looked up and blinked. For a moment she seemed to be surprised that Nadie was still able to talk, but then she closed her eyes and smiled at her friend. Nadie couldn't suppress it, her heart began beating faster again. No matter how much she hated herself for having un-platonic feelings for Ellis, messing up their relationship, it was a simple fact that the expression of a curious, surprised Ellis was one of the sweetest things imaginable… and that a smiling Ellis was like the rising sun after this night of silence between them. Her body was already aching for hugging the girl, not for kissing reasons or actual sexual caresses yet, but Nadie knew that with her pent-up desires it would only be a short way from a platonic, loving hug to… more.

"Why are you sorry, Nadie?" Ellis asked her, closing her book. "I'm glad that you are talking to me again." Her expression changed to worried. "Tell me… did I do something wrong back in the restaurant?"

Nadie covered her face with her hand and shook her head. That was just like Ellis! Not even mentioning how very different Nadie had been acting, just assuming that she had made a mistake. "Not really" she mumbled. "Or… I guess we both acted a little… strange back then." She put her hand away and showed the blonde girl a nearly true smile. "Let's just forget about it for now, okay?" Nadie's hand moved on its own and the back of it touched Ellis' cheek. Nadie was a little shocked first, but then she just gave in. Caressing your friend's cheek was nothing unusual, was it? Her eyes grew soft. "I'm just glad to hear your voice again, Ellis. I really missed it."

Ellis put her own hand against Nadie's and pressed it firmer against her cheek, closing her eyes and smiling gently. Nadie's blood temperature was rising, causing her to breathe harder. Was there a faint blush around Ellis' nose? Or was it just wishful thinking?

"I missed your voice too, Nadie" the girl told her. She opened her eyes again. "Especially because I couldn't ask you questions about my book anymore."

That caused the heat to flee Nadie's body. The girl sighed and gently withdrew her hand, although she felt relieved secretly. Control! She couldn't allow herself to lose control, before Ellis had learnt enough about human desires! She should have known better.

"Ellis, you know how I think about these stories you read" she chided the girl, wagging a finger at her playfully. "They'll dull your sense of reality! These are just constructs, not real persons."

Ellis just sniffed and looked away. Why are you so hard to read, Ellis? Why can't I tell if you are just playing with me or if I really offended you, Nadie thought. She put her hand on Ellis', trying to get rid of the feeling that she had said something wrong. "Look, Ellis, I just don't understand why these guys are so interesting for you" she told the girl. "They have no real problems. They don't have to soil their hands to get money. There are no bounty hunters or assassins hunting them." Nadie approached Ellis, grabbed the other girl's shoulder and gently forced Ellis to look at her. "They don't know how dangerous life can be… and what a great gift it is to have someone, who stays with you no matter what."

For one more moment Ellis continued looking at Nadie coolly, but then her face became a little sad and she bedded her head between Nadie's chest and her left shoulder. Automatically Nadie's left arm sneaked behind Ellis' back and seized the blonde girl's shoulder, while her right hand started caressing Ellis' soft hair. Two very different kinds of love struggled inside of Nadie's chest in that moment… the simple physical attraction, that had been tormenting her for weeks, which told her to get it over with and kiss the girl and explore the mysterious depths of her mouth… and the gentle, calming feeling, that thought holding Ellis like this was good enough, no, more than she deserved. Which was probably true.

"I know that they are not like us, Nadie", Ellis told her. Something in her voice – and the way she was snuggling up to Nadie – told the red-haired girl that Ellis was enjoying this treatment. This made her happy in a motherly way… and it also caused her very un-motherly desires to grow. She was feeling more and more torn, and yet she couldn't stop herself from touching Ellis tenderly. She was glad when Ellis continued speaking. "It's just that I… we have lived through many adventurous situations… we have seen more treachery, secrecy and violence than any thriller could offer… and why would a witch like myself want to read about supernatural things? But love…" She broke off for a second. As she started talking again, her voice was quieter… sounded more vulnerable. Nadie instinctively pressed the girl a little firmer against her chest. "Love is something I don't know much about… something I have not experienced myself."

"Ellis…" Nadie breathed. She was surprised herself, how husky her voice sounded. She swallowed and forced herself to focus. "This is not true. The professor loved you. I'm sure the old Indian woman loved you too… and… I love you too, Ellis." You don't know how much… you can't know how much yet. Hastily she continued speaking, but her voice remained soft and comforting. "You make it very easy to love you, Ellis. You are friendly… funny… you would never leave a friend behind…" This time she couldn't stop herself. She lowered her head and kissed Ellis' hair. "And you are so beautiful, Ellis. Your face, your hair, your eyes, your body… everything about you is… beautiful."

"I think you are beautiful too, Nadie." Nadie's heart started hammering inside of her chest… and Ellis seemed to have noticed it. "Please don't be angry" she pleaded. "I really think you are. I have always envied you, Nadie… you are so graceful and strong, each of your movements makes you seem to be faster and more powerful than others. And this confidence makes your face shine brighter than anyone's… every time I look into your face, I feel like nothing can ever hurt me. Sometimes I wonder, if you are an angel… an angel who came down to earth to save me…"

Suddenly the saliva in Nadie's mouth became bitter… and her eyes wet. "I'm no angel, Ellis" she whispered. "I'm… no angel." She hoped that Ellis couldn't hear the self-hate behind these words. In this moment Nadie hated herself more than any criminal she had ever faced. Such faith, such purity… and all SHE could think about was Ellis' body! She was scum. She knew that she wouldn't leave Ellis… but she didn't deserve to be with this girl. She ended the embrace and gently pushed Ellis away, looking away so that Ellis couldn't see how close she was to shedding tears.

But Ellis – naïve, unknowing Ellis – didn't know about her feelings. She felt Ellis' small hands touching her own, squeezing them tenderly. "Nadie?" Her voice sounded so worried.

"It's okay, Ellis" Nadie told her. Nothing is okay. "It's okay. Just…" She broke off. And this time Ellis seemed to get it, because she stayed quite. But her hands still remained on Nadie's, and Nadie was thankful for that. Ellis wouldn't leave her. No matter how much she deserved it.

"Nadie?" It had been a minute since their last dialogue, and Ellis' voice sounded reluctant. "Have you ever… kissed… someone?"

"Huh?" Her sadness was pushed aside by surprise. She had tried to awake Ellis' curiosity about sexual matters, and now… the girl was asking such questions on her own? "Kissed?"

"I'm sorry" Ellis said quickly, pulling her hands back. "It's just… I've read about kissing, and it seems to be a very important thing in romance… but…"

"No, no, Ellis, it's alright" Nadie reassured the girl. She approached Ellis again and took Ellis' hand into her own this time. "You have read about it, and now you are intrigued. It's okay, really." She smiled. "Truth is… yes, I did. I did kiss… someone."

"And how… how was it?" Ellis' voice was very quiet now. She looked really cute. Ashamed, but also somehow eager to know… like a teenager.

"Well…" How should you explain something like that? Nadie was glad that Ellis had asked her this question, but she didn't know if she knew the right answer. "It is a… unique feeling. When your lips touch… then you share something with your partner. Something that only you and your partner can feel. It makes you feel closer to this person than you have ever felt to anyone. It is like… finding someone, whom you didn't know you had lost." Uh god, that sounded really cheesy!

"I see" Ellis said. This time Nadie was sure that the girl was redder in her face than normally. "And who… was he?"

Nadie couldn't help but grinning. NOW it was getting really interesting! "Well…" she answered, her voice sounding quite amused. "He wasn't exactly a HE, Ellis…"

At first Ellis didn't quite get it. She blinked. But then her eyes widened. "You… you kissed a… another girl, Nadie?" she gasped. "But that's…"

"Ellis!" Nadie commanded. "That's nothing wrong or disgusting! Most girls like to kiss boys better, but some prefer kissing girls. I just happened to kiss another girl." More than once. But THAT she'd tell Ellis later.

Ellis seemed to want to say something, but then she closed her mouth. "I… I understand" she mumbled. "But… you didn't mean your mother… or your sister, did you?"

Nadie snorted and shook her head, smiling. Ellis was avoiding the topic, but if she had REALLY wanted to do that, she'd just have shut up, like Nadie had done before. She was still interested. "Ellis, a kiss like I described… isn't exactly a kiss you give your sis or your mom." She grinned. "Sides, I never had a sister."

"Oh." Now Ellis was confident enough to look into Nadie's face again. Her curiosity was growing stronger. "W-was it… one of your friends then?"

Nadie faked a slightly annoyed expression, but behind this mask she was getting more and more excited. Yes, Ellis, this is the right direction… "Ellis, we were talking about romantic kisses" she told the girl. "You also don't kiss your friends in such a way."

Ellis inhaled deeply. She was looking quite uneasy now… and this sight was intoxicating… alluring. Suddenly Nadie felt like a predator again… who had just cornered its prey, watching it squirm. "Then… did you kiss your… girlfriend then, Nadie?" Ellis asked. Her voice seemed to be even quieter, but Nadie's "predator senses" were enhancing each sensation concerning Ellis again, making it not any harder to hear her.

Nadie grinned. "Not… exactly a girlfriend." No, Nadie had kissed girls and women she barely knew – and had done more than that – just for the sensation, just for making sure she was still able to feel. It was quite thrilling to see Ellis guess like that, but she'd end it now. She'd tell Ellis how it had felt to give herself to other girls, to more than one girl, and she would increase touching Ellis, telling her of the softness of a woman's body… and then, somehow, she would feel the most intense sensation she could imagine, she would kiss Ellis… and she would make Ellis feel all the things she had been feeling in the weeks before. She felt… drunk… drunk with her own emotions… excited beyond belief… She…

"Now I know!"

Nadie blinked. Ellis looked happy. But why…?

"Now I know whom you kissed!"

She blinked again. Her blood was still rushing in her veins like a river of burning oil, but confusion was now taking over her body. "You do?" she asked. How had Ellis…?

"It's Lirio!"

Nadie's jaw dropped, although she didn't quite realize what Ellis meant. Total bewilderment washed away each bit of excitement in her body in the blink of an eye. "Wha…?"

Ellis was grinning now. "You meant that kiss you gave Lirio, when we were in this hotel and Ricardo was gone! You know, when you said that she looked like a little angel, like the little sister you never had!" Ellis frowned. "But Nadie, that wasn't a romantic kiss."

"Ah…" Nadie was at a loss for words. How had this situation become so… surreal? "Uh… no… it wasn't."

Suddenly Ellis looked like she was lost in thought. "Nadie… you told me once that you feel like an older sister for me." She looked at Nadie again, with the sincerest expression of curiosity, and nothing else, on her face. "Have you ever felt like kissing me too?"

"HUH?" Nadie choked. She was completely confused, but somehow her mouth started talking without order. "… yeah, maybe."

Ellis came a little closer, close enough to smell her scent. "Nadie, I would really like to know how that feels… would you like to kiss me now?"

Nadie's eyes widened. This was… She had longed for… It… She couldn't! These words had been everything she had been craving for, but they were WRONG. Ellis was thinking of her as a SISTER again, nothing more. She couldn't destroy this believe now, no matter what she did… not that she was able to think clearly enough to decide that now, this was instinctive knowledge. The only thought in her mind was that everything was crazy.

"Sorry… Ellis…" she managed to utter. "I… I don't feel…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nadie" Ellis interrupted her. She looked at Nadie with big, worried eyes and put her hand on Nadie's forehead. "It's too hot for you out here, isn't it? And you are tired from driving! Lie down, I'll bring you some water."

Then she stood up and ran back to the jeep. Nadie watched her for a second, then her body followed Ellis' order and sank to the ground. Her last thought before her brain went numb was, that Ellis had managed to completely ruin Nadie's advances again.

------------------------------------------------------

All right, that's as far as the fic has been planned - I really don't know what I'll write in the next chapter, we'll see. But I hope it's good so far.

What do you think, is Ellis innocent or evil?


	4. Save the last dance

Alright, the theme of this chapter is "dancing", hence the title. No funny twist inside this time, because I plan on writing the two ending chapters after this one. Nadie is horny enough already. Oh yeah, and now it's time to change the rating to M.

Most of you do not seem to like extreme characters ("evil OR naive"), but more those who have both elements, and maybe more. It seems like you think a lot like me, I like multi-faceted characters better too. I try to make my charas realistic, and I hope it works right now. By the way, thanks to all new reviewers!

fsmercredi: You think your ecchi fangirl brain can compare to my ecchi fanboy brain? Then write a fanfic too!

Spikesagitta: You know what? I never thought of that double meaning myself, even if it's the same in german. Yet, when I think of the plans I have for the next chapter... well, read yourself, just be a little more patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Save the last dance**

"Nadie? Why are all these people dressed like that?"

Nadie blinked. She had been lost in thought again for the whole day, but was that a surprise… after what Ellis had asked her yesterday? God, she had practically BEGGED Nadie to kiss her… and Nadie hadn't done anything. Hadn't been able to do anything. It would have been WRONG! Ellis had asked her to kiss her… like a sister, who teaches her little sister how to kiss someone else, a purely platonic kiss. That was SO not how Nadie wanted to do this! And yes, it had been tempting nonetheless… so tempting… to press her lips against Ellis', to close her pale, narrow lips with her own, taste them… but she knew. She would have lost control, would have given in, would have let her desires control her. And that would have shocked Ellis. Yes, Nadie WANTED her to know about Nadie's dark emotions… but she wouldn't force herself on the other girl. At least… she didn't want to.

It had been an awkward day again. Again she hadn't known how to talk to Ellis. If she had started talking, she would have been forced to explain why she hadn't been able to do this kissing thing… and there was simply no way to explain that without revealing everything. So she had been quite offhand with Ellis this day, speaking in single words mostly. And Ellis had accepted her behaviour – again – and hadn't bothered her. Understanding angel. Which hadn't made it any better.

And now they had arrived in one of these small towns again. Sometimes she thought that the whole world consisted of such towns, where everybody knew everybody else. But it wasn't true, because the world would be a better place then. Maybe. Right now, in this town, this seemed to be the case. The whole town was on the streets, as it seemed. Everybody was in a good mood, chatting, laughing, and they all were headed somewhere down the street. AND as Ellis had said, they were wearing elegant clothes. Well okay, in a bigger city it would have been old-fashioned stuff, but at least these were clothes they definitely weren't wearing each day.

"Don't know" she answered Ellis, looking at the people. Somehow the good mood seemed to ease the tension inside of her, at least a little bit. Maybe staying here for a while might be a good thing? But first they needed to know what was going on.

"'xcuse me" she stopped an older lady, who was walking by with two kids. "What's going on here?"

The lady looked at her. "You don't know? Ah, you are just passing by, aren't you?" She smiled at Nadie. "There has been a wedding today, and right now everyone's headed to the wedding party."

"A real wedding?" Ellis asked. For others this question might not have sounded very eager, but Nadie could sense real interest behind it. Of course, Ellis had surely read about weddings, but she probably had never seen one in real life.

"Well, of course, my dear" the old lady answered. "Why don't you and your sister stop for a moment and take a look at it? There'll be much to eat and drink, and you can find some nice boys for dancing."

"We are no…" Ellis started, but Nadie interrupted her. Telling old people in small towns that they were two non-related girls traveling together, most of the times wasn't such a good idea. True, often they didn't care, but sometimes they didn't like the thought of two girls who were independent from men. Nadie didn't like such conservatism very much, but why bother rousing antipathies, when you could simply avoid mentioning some details?

"That would be nice" Nadie said out loud. She could nearly feel the puzzled stare of Ellis, but that wasn't important right now. "But I think we don't have the right clothes for that."

"Oh that." The woman shot a glare at the two kids, who seemed to get impatient, then she smiled at Nadie again. She pointed at a house. "Just go over there, you can borrow some clothes there today."

"Thank you" Nadie said, then as the woman and the kids walked away, she looked at Ellis. "What do you think, Ellis?" she asked the girl. "Do you want to visit the fiesta?"

"I guess" the girl answered, sounding a little hesitant. "But I have never been on one before…"

"One more reason to go" Nadie decided and put her hand on Ellis', smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ellis, we're just going to have some fun, and then we'll be off again. No big deal."

Then Ellis started smiling too. A sudden warmth spreaded inside of Nadie's belly. "Alright" she agreed. "Then we should go dressing now, shouldn't we?"

Nadie's eyes glowed for a second. "Indeed."

There weren't many dresses left of course. Half of town had been here to borrow something, and even if the woman renting the clothes had brought quite many with her, the best ones were obviously gone. The good thing was that Ellis was shorter than many other women, so there still were a few in her size left. Ellis didn't seem to be able to decide, but Nadie had immediately found hers: a short, purple dress, that showed quite much of her back and slightly accentuated her breast region, coming with a necklace made of aquamarines and high heels.

It already felt a little strange to wear a dress again, although she didn't look bad at all, far better than she had feared actually. The color of the necklace matched that of her eyes, and the dress and her red hair harmonized quite well. Her poncho was hiding her female curves most of the times, and if she got rid of it, the weapon on her side was attracting most of the attention. But the dress still showed her athletic limbs and her thin waist, while making quite obvious that she was a woman at… other places. Nadie smiled at her mirror image coyly, but then she nearly tripped because of the high heels. She cursed. She hadn't worn such things in her whole life, and they really were as impractical as they looked. She only needed one second to decide, before she got rid of them and put on her boots again. It looked a little strange with the dress, but it also made her look a little bit more… wilder. Well, why not?

"Mmmmh" she purred, while posing in front of the mirror and playing with her hair. Not bad at all. Maybe she should wear something like that more often? "Ellis, are you ready?" she shouted, because Ellis was still in the other room.

"I can't decide, Nadie."

Ellis' voice sounded a little desperate… but even though Nadie couldn't help but smile. Ellis sounded like a child that way. She turned around and entered the other room again. Really, Ellis was still standing in front of the wardrobe, looking at the dresses.

"Oh Ellis, this isn't THAT important" Nadie told her, still smiling. "Just take something, the people out there won't eat you." Although I'D like to, was the thought flashing through her head.

Ellis looked at her. Her eyes widened a bit, but her expression didn't change. "But you look so pretty in this dress, Nadie" she told her friend. Nadie's heart started pumping harder. Ellis put a finger between her lips, an expression of an indecisive kid. Nadie exhaled. Right now a reincarnation as a finger seemed to be a good deal to her. Ellis continued: "What if I choose something that makes me look… unfeminine?"

Nadie sighed. "Ellis… there is no way that something in here could make you look bad." At least in my eyes. She looked into the wardrobe briefly and fished out a lime green short dress, which seemed to be a little less revealing than Nadie's. Good. Nadie needed this dress to impress someone… but she really disliked the thought of other people staring at Ellis. Nadie positioned herself behind Ellis, embracing Ellis and pressing the dress against Ellis' front, one hand touching the collarbone and the other hand touching the belly of the blonde girl. Nadie laid her chin on Ellis' shoulder and turned the other girl around, facing the mirror. There was it again… this tormenting excitement rushing through her body. But how could she feel any different, with her breasts pressing against Ellis' back, her arms embracing the other girl from behind, her mouth close enough to Ellis' ear to whisper sweet orders…? Oh, let's face it, this wasn't simple excitement anymore… she felt like a stray cat in heat!

"You see, Ellis?" she nearly growled, slightly moving her body to experience the sensation of rubbing skin, only separated by thin layers of clothing. Hell, she WAS a stray cat in heat! "This dress is made for you. This light colour matches your pale complexion perfectly and…" She paused, pressing the dress against Ellis' body more firmly. "… if you wear it, everyone will see that you are a woman."

Ellis had blushed. And even though the predator inside of Nadie was howling because of this sight, she still couldn't be sure if Ellis really understood what was happening. After all, even kids blushed sometimes because of jokes they didn't really understand. Still… she had longed for this reaction for so long.

"You… think so, Nadie?" Ellis asked, sounding a little insecure.

"Mmmmh" Nadie purred again. She felt the urge to nibble on Ellis' earlobe. "You will look great in it."

Ellis blushed a bit more and grabbed the dress. "Then I will try it on" she said louder, squirmed free of Nadie's embrace and disappeared in the other room.

Nadie leaned against the wall, folding her arms in front of her chest to prevent Ellis' warmth from escaping, breathing hard. It was getting worse. It had felt good to show some of her feelings… but it had shown Ellis quite a bit of her dark urges. And if she continued to do that right now, Ellis might become more insecure or even appalled. The girl needed time to think about this… event. Nadie just hoped that she would be able to hold herself back today. Just enjoy the fiesta, Nadie, you can… get rid of your desires later.

"Nadie…" Ellis voice was quiet and uneasy.

Nadie opened her eyes. Opened them wider. Inhaled. Ellis was looking… girly! Which was ridiculous, since she WAS a girl, and certainly no tomboy. But… normally Ellis didn't really care what she was wearing. Clothes were just something to hide her body, nothing more. But right now… for the first time she looked like she was dressed to show her femininity. Well, her body was still quite girlish, but Nadie had never cared about that. This body screaming out "virgin" was part of Nadie's problem… the problem that one part of her wanted to dominate her prey, and another part wanted to protect this pure being. Nadie's lovers had just been one of these… some had wanted the exciting and strong gun-woman to tame them, others had seen Nadie's tender part. But Ellis knew both sides of her… and Nadie never knew which side Ellis liked better. This was one more thing that made Ellis so mysterious… intriguing… unique.

She smiled. "You look great, Ellis" she told the girl warmly. And she meant it. To other people Ellis might look like a teen in a dress for adults, but Nadie had never seen a sexier sight. She barely stopped herself from licking her lips.

Ellis smiled back. "Really?" she asked and rotated.

Nadie swallowed, but then she took Ellis' hand. "Really" she assured the girl. "Come on, let's go. Or we'll miss the whole fiesta." And before I do something I'll surely regret later.

They left the building, entered the stream of people and followed them. Nadie never let go of Ellis' soft hand, but she avoided looking at the girl directly. What a sweet torment being close to Ellis was… being tempted to possess her and afraid to hurt her at the same time. When they arrived, Nadie was surprised. There were more people there than she had thought. Probably many from surrounding towns. Well, even less likely that she and Ellis would attract attention then.

"Well, Ellis" she addressed her friend, looking at the delicate girl again. She immediately felt hungry again. "What would you like to do now? Dance?"

"I don't know how to dance, Nadie" Ellis reminded her. "But I…"

"Nadie?"

Nadie's eyes shot open. This dark voice… it couldn't be! She turned around in a flash.

"Ricardo!" she gasped. "What…?"

And it was Ricardo. Although he looked quite different. He wasn't wearing his trademark hat and jacket, but just a shirt with bow-tie, dark trousers and shoes. But not nearly as different as Lirio. The little girl was clinging to the leg of the man, smiling at the two girls and waving her hand. She was wearing a cute, white dress, making her look more angelic than ever. Then she ran over to Ellis and hugged the blonde girl's legs. Ellis patted her head, smiling gently. Nadie barely saw it, since she was still staring at Ricardo unbelievingly.

"Don't misunderstand" Ricardo told her. "I'm just here because of Lirio. She likes this kind of celebrations. But why are you two here?"

"Ah… we…" Nadie stuttered, then she pulled herself together. "That's just a coincidence. We didn't know of this wedding until we came here." She grinned. "But you were the last person I expected to see here."

Ricardo's lips twitched slightly. "Well, and you were the last person I expected to see wearing a dress" he retorted.

"Oh, what a sly comment out of your mouth" Nadie mocked him. "Did you drink too much by any chance?"

"Nadie" Ellis interrupted them. When she looked at the girl, she was holding Lirio's hand, both of them smiling brightly. "I'd like to stay with Lirio a bit, if you don't mind. Why don't you dance with Ricardo instead of me?" Then she turned around and walked off with the little girl.

"Dance?" She looked at Ricardo again. He was frowning.

Nadie grimaced. "Long story" she told him. She looked at Ellis and Lirio, then at Ricardo. Then she grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you" she said. "Dance with me."

Ricardo's eyebrow twitched, but then he looked at Ellis and Lirio too, nodded slightly and followed Nadie onto the dance floor. The mariachis were playing a fast, aggressive song, and Nadie realized that she had never learnt to dance properly. She could only hope it was the same with Ricardo, retreat wasn't possible anymore. So she started the mix of latin-american dances those people use, that don't exactly know how to do one of them. Ricardo seemed to get it, although – as usual – she couldn't read his face. He was kinda like…

"What's your problem with Ellis?"

Ricardo's question came in the middle of a twist, it was more like an attack. Well, in this kind of dance men had to attack. She smiled, but only briefly. "I don't know" she said. "I tried to get closer…" She threw her head back. "… to her. Even tried to seduce her…" She rotated. "… But she ruins my advances. She…" Ricardo pulled her close. "… is either very naïve or very sly."

Ricardo pushed her away and she went into a challenging pose. This dance had re-awakened the heat from before inside of her… she wasn't dancing with Ellis, but Ricardo was a mysterious person too… and a far better dancer than her. She smiled, but his face remained as calm as ever.

"You are thinking in extremes" Ricardo told her, yanking her close again. "Why do you think she's different…" Nadie turned around, pressing her back against his chest. "… from you? That she's not insecure?" Nadie freed herself, but he grabbed her arm. "She's growing up. And she likes you. Do you think she'd risk losing you by playing dumb?"

Nadie freed her arm, rotated again and grabbed his hands. "You think she's trying to play my game…" She stepped next to him, turned her head around abruptly, facing him. "… and just doesn't know the rules?" She twirled around. "Why do you think so?"

"I don't think she's…" He grabbed her waist, circling her. "… the type for playing games. But she doesn't know how to open up. So she…" Nadie pulled herself close to him, then she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "… tries to guess what you want her to do. And fails, obviously."

Nadie shook her hips in the rhythm of the music and grabbed his wrist. Suddenly her eyes were vulnerable. Could it be that Ricardo was right? Was Ellis really as insecure as she was? "What shall I do, Ricardo?" she asked him, rotating along his arm, until she met his chest with her back again. "I love her."

He embraced her. "Tell her" he ordered her.

She fled from the embrace. "It's hard to do that" she confessed.

He approached her, grabbing both of her hands. His eyes were intense… more intense than she had ever seen. Were these the eyes his enemies saw? "It always is" he told her. Was there some kind of emotion in his voice now? She prostrated and straightened herself again. "But at least it's over then. How much longer can you last?" He pulled her close again, ending the dance.

"Not much longer" Nadie confessed while the people started applauding. She made a step back and looked in Ricardo's face. She felt kinda sad, but she smiled. "Thank you" she said in her warmest voice. "I'm not sure if you're right, but… thank you."

He put on a small smile too. "Friendships are rare in our business" he reminded her. "It's a good idea to cherish them."

"Nadie?"

Ellis and Lirio were standing behind them, both staring at them in awe. Ellis' grin wasn't as big as Lirio's, but her eyes were shining too. "You looked really good together. You are a really good dancer, Nadie."

"No, I'm not" Nadie said and scratched her head. "I'm…"

Ricardo shoved her. "Dance with her" he told her. "That's why you are here, aren't you?"

"What?" she asked and looked at him. His hand had found Lirio's and the little girl was waving her other hand again. "But Ricardo…"

"Don't worry" he told her. "We'll meet again. Someday." Then the two vanished in the crowd. Leaving Nadie and Ellis behind.

"Nadie?" Ellis asked again, as Nadie continued to stare into the crowd. "Did he tell you something important?"

Nadie turned her head. "Well, somehow" she mumbled. "But I wanted to ask him, where he learnt to dance like that."

"He hasn't been a bounty hunter all the time, Nadie" Ellis told her. "Lirio told me."

Nadie looked at her, surprised. "She TOLD you?"

Ellis smiled. "Sure."

Before she could ask another question, the music started. A slower, smooth song this time. And Nadie realized that they both were still standing on the dance floor. She remembered Ricardo's words. She offered her hand to Ellis.

"Ellis… do you want to dance with me?"

Ellis looked into her eyes with an unreadable expression for one second. Then she seemed to be pleased and put her hand into Nadie's. "Gladly" she said.

It was very different from her dance with Ricardo. Of course because the dance was very different. Normally the latin-american dance with Ricardo should have been more sensual than this one, but for Nadie Ellis' slow, sometimes clumsy moves were far more enthralling. Even if Ricardo had really known how to dance and Ellis was a complete beginner, the blonde girl seemed to be so… perfect again. Nadie couldn't resist. Suddenly she pulled Ellis closer to her, embracing her, starting a REALLY close dance. Ellis seemingly was shocked at first, because she stepped on Nadie's foot.

"I'm sorry" Ellis mumbled. Nadie could practically feel her blush, but as Ellis wanted to end Nadie's embrace, she increased her grip.

"Don't be" she said softly, closing her eyes as she smelled Ellis' scent. "My boots are quite durable. A cute little girl like you won't ruin my feet that way."

"Little girl?" Ellis asked. She put her hands on Nadie's back too, meeting her steps, but her voice had sounded a little disappointed.

"Sorry" Nadie quickly said. Her body had become hot again. So close… they had never been so CLOSE before. Nadie fought the urge to kiss Ellis' shoulder right now, for Ellis' and the people's sake, but she just barely won. Something inside of her kept telling her, that the taste of Ellis' skin would be worth all the consequences. And she was tempted to believe it. "You ARE a woman in my eyes, Ellis. Very much so, believe me."

"Really?" Ellis asked. But she didn't need an answer and they both became silent. Nadie allowed the melody to take control of her body. She was getting more turned on each second. It was arousing when she took the lead and Ellis had to follow her steps, was at her command. It was even more arousing when Ellis sometimes broke this rhythm because of her inexpertness, when it felt like she was mocking Nadie.

Nadie sighed. "I wish it was just the two of us here, Ellis" she whispered. Oh yes, she really did!

"I would like that too, Nadie." Ellis' voice sounded much louder than the music, although she was speaking quietly. Nadie could hear comfort in it. "Dancing like this makes me feel happy. You too?"

"Mm-hmm" Nadie moaned, just enjoying the small bursts of heat each new movement of Ellis' body against her own created inside of her. Sure, she could think of even better things… but this was so much more than she had hoped to feel this morning. Ellis' thighs touching her's, their chests pressing against each other, their hands touching the other's back tightly, yet so tenderly… the thoughts alone sent Nadie's spirit flying. She felt like…

"Nadie? Nadie? The dance is over."

It took her a second to find back into reality. Then she heard that the music had really stopped. She blushed a bit and ended her embrace with Ellis, yet slowly, so that the blonde girl didn't think she had done something wrong. Ellis seemed to be a little red in her face too, but it COULD just be the heat of the day. Nadie smiled at her gently. It was enough for today… even though her body thought otherwise.

"Well?" she asked, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating. "How was your first dance?"

Ellis smiled back shyly. "I enjoyed it… really" she told the red-head, taking Nadie's hands in her own. "Thank you, Nadie."

"You don't have to thank me, Ellis" Nadie disagreed. "I enjoyed the dance as well."

"More than your dance with Ricardo?"

"Well, you can't really compare that…" Nadie started, but then she remembered Ricardo's words about being more straightforward. "… but yes, it felt much better."

"I think they want to start another dance, Nadie" Ellis commented. "Shall we…"

"I think we should leave" Nadie decided. "I need something to drink right now, I feel kinda hot." You don't know HOW hot. "Do you want some lemonade?"

Ellis smiled and nodded. "Sure" she said. "That would be nice." Then she walked off the dance floor, never letting go of Nadie's hand. Nadie actually doubted that the sight of Ellis wetting her lips would be the right thing to calm her imagination down, but maybe some ice-cooled drink would at least be able to counter the heat inside of her body. It was nearly… painful to be around Ellis now, after this dance, after she had felt so MUCH of Ellis. What she had told Ricardo had been right… she wouldn't be able to hold herself back much longer. Even now, surrounded by so many people, dirty images ran through her brain… pictures of herself shoving Ellis against a wall in some small alley, kissing the girl hard, finally ending her torment… She forced the images out of her head by biting into her lower lip hard. Maybe Ricardo had been right too… she had to tell Ellis about her feelings. But she couldn't do this now… not with so much… pressure… and other things inside of her. She needed to find a way to calm herself down… she couldn't risk losing control while confessing her feelings… couldn't risk… losing Ellis.

She knew that there was a way to get rid of her desires for some time. She didn't like it… but as she watched Ellis drinking her lemonade out of the corner of her eye, following one drop of liquid flowing down this pale, delicate skin… she knew that she had no choice.

She just hoped that Ellis would never learn of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Huuuh... I'm not sure if Ricardo would really do something like that. Maybe I should have simply skipped the dance and just let them talk. Even worse, I've never learnt dancing myself. But now it's done, I just couldn't think of any other topic for this chapter. The finale is approaching now. Stay tuned.


	5. Lost and found

Mari R. Luca: I think in the show Ricardo knows how they feel for each other. And I needed someone Nadie could talk to, although yeah, it may be a little OOC.

Alright, here's the traditional second last "express your feelings"-chapter. I feel definitely better that I changed the rating to M, although - like always - it's nothing explicit. Have fun nonetheless.

---------------------------------------------------

**Lost and found**

Hot.

She felt so hot!

How long had it been, since Nadie had held a girl like that? Her left hand supporting the girl's back, the other one caressing the very naked skin of her thigh, while their lips were pressed against each other, each participating in a most delightful struggle for dominance, only pausing for short, nearly desperate gasps, when they ran out of breath. And yet this didn't happen very often, since the wetness of her opponent's mouth seemed to be the only thing that could keep the fire inside of her in check… the fire that was flooding her whole body with energy, forcing her to move faster, trying to transfer this energy to her partner before she exploded. Even her mind was burning, leaving only her predator instincts behind, which urged her to devour all the sweetness in the skin right in front of her, to bring down her prey here and now.

The short, throaty, helpless moans of her prey were fuelling the blaze inside of her. She pinched the skin beneath her fingers and grinned in delight, as the poor girl winced, giving Nadie the chance to force her tongue against her prey's a little harder. Her prey leaned backwards a little more, now being completely at Nadie's mercy, since her hand was the only thing keeping the poor little girl from falling into the bed they were both sitting on. But Nadie had no mercy. She couldn't allow herself to have mercy, or the fire inside of her would devour her too, just as it would devour her helpless prey now. She pressed her chest firmer against the girl's, both of them on the verge of falling onto the bedsheets now, but neither of them caring, because the final fight for dominance between their lips and tongues had started right now… hot… so HOT…

"Nadie…"

The laws of physics were shattered, as the blazing heat inside of Nadie's body changed into chilling cold in the blink of an eye. Then she let go of the girl next to her, ignoring her protest, as she fell on her back. Nadie turned around and stared at the doorframe unbelievingly. Her predator instincts whispered, that the blonde girl standing there looked even more beautiful than ever, her face more alive than ever with this expression of pure sadness. While the dim, red light in this room covered everything else, the tears on Ellis' cheeks looked like small sparks of white purity to Nadie. But these sensations were fading fast, as she regained her senses. She paled. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, all the wetness from before had vanished into the black hole, that had opened inside of her stomach, devouring it just as every good feeling inside of her body.

"Ellis…"

She didn't know what to say. But did it really matter? For this kind of situation no right sentence did exist. But she NEEDED to say something! Anything! Otherwise Ellis would… she would…

The blonde girl turned around and disappeared in the hallway, traces of her sparkling tears staying behind for a second, before they vanished too. And when they were gone, Nadie finally regained control of her body. She stood up fast, grabbing her poncho, thanking god that she and the girl hadn't had enough time to get rid of the rest of her clothes. Then she made a step to the side, picking up her gun belt from the chair next to the bed.

"Hey!"

Nadie looked back. The girl on the bed had finally got over her surprise and was glaring at Nadie. When Nadie had entered this brothel, she had chosen the girl because she had reminded her of Ellis… but right now she could only see the differences. Sure, she was kinda pale, blonde and even a little shorter than Nadie… but this scowl on her face did SO not look like Ellis.

"Sorry" Nadie interrupted her and tightened the belt. "Keep the money, I gotta go."

Then she left the room, cutting off any discussion. This had just taken her a few seconds, so she could still hear Ellis' footsteps on the stairs. She started running.

"Ellis!" she shouted, not caring that she was probably disturbing some couples. "Ellis, please wait! It's not what you think!"

Ellis didn't reply. When Nadie reached the bottom of the stairs, she could finally see the girl running through the front door. From the surprised looks of the women down here, Nadie could guess that they hadn't seen Ellis before and that the girl had probably used her witch powers to enter the building. But she didn't really care about that. All that mattered was that she needed to explain this whole mess to the blonde girl. She didn't allow herself to think about the consequences, if she lost her. She increased her speed, as she arrived at the street outside. As long as Ellis didn't use her powers, Nadie was much faster than her… she just hoped that the girl was too confused to use them.

"Ellis!" she yelled. The girl wasn't that far ahead anymore, probably because she was still crying. Nadie's eyes were wet too, but she had a far better reason to run as fast as she could, without caring about safety. "Please let me explain all of this!"

"No!" Ellis cried, and she finally seemed to focus. Nadie didn't even have time to jump and try grabbing a limb or something, before the girl bent her knees and made one of these impossibly high jumps onto the roof of a small building.

"Damn!" Nadie cursed, but she continued running. Ellis had less stamina than her, so she still had a chance of catching her. As long as Nadie didn't lose sight of her. "Ellis, please just listen to me!"

But the girl didn't reply anymore. Fear began to surround Nadie's heart. If Ellis managed to get away from her now… Nadie very likely would have lost her. For good. Nadie increased her speed once more, using this fear and the rush of adrenaline accompanying it. But when she had run around the building, she could only watch Ellis jumping on an even higher roof helplessly. Nadie looked frantically, but to reach this building she would have to run around two more houses. When she looked back again, Ellis had vanished. She stopped running.

"No! Ellis!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Please come back! Ellis! Damnit!" She instinctually hit the wall next to her, then holding her hand and cursing silently. Suddenly her strength left her. She fell on her knees, her tears finally darkening her sight. "Ellis…" she sobbed. "Please… let me explain…"

She had continued searching. Of course, what else should she have done? But she hadn't been able to find Ellis. So when she finally entered the hotel again, where they had checked in in the afternoon, her eyes looked dead. Why had Ellis followed her into this brothel? If Nadie had had the time to get rid of her desires by sleeping with this girl, she would have talked to her, explained her feelings to her without the risk of losing control. She would have been able to show Ellis the depth of her love without making her see the abysses of lust. Yeah, maybe she would have felt guilty, but she knew that she would have never done something like that again. And whatever Ellis would have said after that, if she had left Nadie or told her that she loved her too… it would have ended this nerve-splitting situation between them.

Now it was over. Ellis was gone, and Nadie didn't know where to search for her. As she walked up the stairs, she asked herself what she should do now. Should she continue being a bounty hunter? Why? Ellis had been the epitome of purity, that Nadie had always strived to protect, and now she was gone. Should she go back to Roberto and Nina and live with them? No, their friendly feelings would only show her more clearly, what other feelings she had lost. Or should she just load her gun and shoot herself? Tempting right now, but somehow Nadie wasn't the type for something like that. There was always this slim chance that she would somehow find Ellis, like they had met Ricardo and Lirio again and again. She didn't really believe that, if Ellis didn't want to be found, Nadie would need all the luck in this world to find her, but it was the only hope she had left. She blinked and stopped walking, realizing that she was just standing in front of her room. Well, what a lucky girl she was! She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

At least she tried. But the lock was somehow blocked and Nadie couldn't push the key inside. She blinked again. That could only mean that…

"Ellis?" she asked shyly, quietly, wary to allow herself starting to hope again. "Are you in there?"

No answer. But somehow… Nadie KNEW that it was Ellis. So she hadn't run away. Maybe…

"Ellis, I know it's you" Nadie told the door, laying her ear on the wood and listening. "It's your key in the lock."

Still no answer. Nadie bit in her lip. It wouldn't be easy. Ellis was hurt… Nadie wasn't one-hundred percent sure why, but she, the only person Ellis really, truly felt close to, had hurt the girl. Ellis must have fled into her shell again. And if Nadie made one mistake… Ellis might get rid of all her emotions again. She would become empty again, like back then, when Nadie had met her for the first time.

"It's alright" she told the silent girl inside. She could nearly picture her on the bed, hugging her knees. She tried to keep her voice as soft as possible. "You don't have to talk to me, Ellis… just please let me explain…"

"Go back to your girlfriend, Nadie."

The voice sounded muffled because of the door, but Nadie could still hear, how monotone it had become. Empty. Her heart started bleeding, all of her pent-up emotions that had been set free in these few minutes with her "girlfriend", all her love for the blonde girl on the other side of this door causing her to feel like scum. She had done that to Ellis.

"This girl is not my girlfriend." Nadie swallowed. How should she explain that? "I don't even know her name, Ellis."

"You kissed her."

Well, yes. "But I don't love her." Nadie tried her best not to sound desperate. She didn't know if it worked. "I don't feel ANYTHING for that girl!"

Pointed silence. Nadie pressed her ear harder against the door. It was starting to hurt, but she didn't care.

"Ellis… sometimes people kiss someone, although they don't love her. They do it out of desire, because they feel like they will explode if they cannot share these sensations. It's not a matter about feelings, Ellis, just something your body is craving for." Still no word. Nadie closed her eyes and bit in her lip again. It became harder and harder to pronounce these words. "I didn't even think of HER, when I kissed her. I was imagining she was someone else." Her mouth felt dry. She swallowed. "I thought that if I faced this someone with these… impure cravings inside of me, I would scare her… so I wanted to get rid of these desires first…" Tears were forming in her eyes again and she couldn't keep herself from sobbing. "I don't love her, Ellis" she repeated. "The one I love… is you!" She went on her knees, because she needed all her strength not to start crying uncontrollably. Her forehead touched the door and her tears dripped on the cheap boot scraper. "I love YOU, Ellis!"

"You are lying."

Ellis' voice sounded closer… like if the girl was standing right in front of the door now. But Nadie couldn't be sure since she was sobbing heavily now, her hand pressed on her mouth to prevent some noise. "No" she mumbled. She put her hand away. "No, I'm not!" she said, her voice breaking at the last word. This was hell. She had thought being around Ellis without being able to express her desires was hard… but expressing herself and Ellis pushing her away was so much worse! Parts of her soul, that had long been dead, started hurting again… memories of her family, dying in a fire set by bandits, leaving Nadie alone in the world… until she had found Ellis.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have kissed another woman" Ellis said. Did her voice sound a little angrier? "I'm not more than a little sister to you. Stop lying, Nadie."

"I'm not lying!" Now Nadie was definitely sounding desperate. But well, she was. She hugged herself to stop shaking. "I WANTED to kiss you, Ellis… so bad! But I was… afraid…"

For a very long moment nothing happened. Then the key was used and the door opened. Nadie looked up. She couldn't see it clearly because of the tears, but Ellis didn't really look angry now, although that was hard to tell with her all-time-poker-face.

"But you are never afraid, Nadie." No, not angry. Her voice somehow sounded… surprised.

"I was" Nadie confirmed, looking on the floor again. She felt like she didn't deserve looking at the girl… she had betrayed. "I have never been so afraid before… so afraid… of losing control in front of you… frightening you… losing… you…"

Another incredibly long moment of silence. Then Ellis went down on her haunches and unfolded Nadie's arms. Nadie looked up, surprised. Ellis' expression was strange… no anger, no disbelief, no smile… it seemed like she was searching for something.

"I can feel your pain, Nadie" the girl confessed quietly. "It's so much… I know now, that you are telling the truth." She paused for a moment, but when she continued speaking, her voice sounded soft. "But why are you so afraid? We have been together for a long time, and you have never hurt me."

"Ellis…" Nadie was thankful, so thankful, that Ellis was speaking to her, TOUCHING her… she was still crying, only tears of joy this time. But she still did not know how to explain her inner desires to a pure girl like Ellis. How do you describe colors to a blind woman? "I would never… COULD never hurt you willingly. Please believe me." She squeezed Ellis' hands. "But there's something inside me… something wild… something… dark… that has been craving for kissing you for so long… and doing more than that." Nadie swallowed, but Ellis was still looking at her sympathetically. "And I fear… what will happen, if I kiss you and lose control of myself. You are innocent, Ellis… you only know the novel-ish side of love, the nice, bright side. And if you could love me that way…" Nadie looked down, but didn't let go of Ellis' hands. "… then that would make me very happy. But you don't know the dark side of love, Ellis… this hunger, these desires to touch your beloved, to taste her skin… and to do other things." She paused for a moment, looking up again. "If I had lost control, I would have frightened you. That's why I wanted to… get rid of these desires for a while, so that I could show you my true feelings." She managed to smile, continuing in her tenderest voice. "This is so not how I imagined this… but I really love you, Ellis. More than anyone in this world."

"Nadie…"

Ellis put her hand on Nadie's cheek, her eyes never leaving Nadie's. She almost looked like she was in her witch-trance. Her hand seemed to burn on Nadie's skin.

"I don't know what love is… just the things I read in my books. But… I feel more for you than I have ever felt for anyone… even for the professor. Nadie… I think I love you too."

Nadie moved slowly, carefully, so she wouldn't scare Ellis, but it was impossible to stop the movement. First she touched Ellis' hand on her cheek, then she moved forward, pulling the blonde girl in a fierce hug. She buried her face in Ellis' hair, holding the other girl tight, almost scared that she would vanish into thin air. "Just a few minutes ago I thought I had lost you, Ellis" Nadie whispered. "And now to hear these words from you… thank you."

Now Ellis put her hands on Nadie's back and hugged her too. "You are the most important person in the world for me, Nadie" she said, and this time Nadie could hear true emotions in her voice. "You taught me how to feel, to laugh, to enjoy life… without you my life would be meaningless again. But I have had these feelings for you nearly as long as we are together. You could have told me earlier."

"Oh Ellis" Nadie mumbled, trying not to get overwhelmed by her feelings. She was holding Ellis in her arms, not like a friend but more. Her hands gently caressing Ellis' back made her nearly delirious with happiness. She chuckled. "I tried. I tried to awaken more than friendly feelings for me inside of you… tried to seduce you. You know, when I cleaned your face in this fast food shop and made dirty comments… or when I made you guess which girl I kissed… or when we shared this slow dance. But you were just too pure to be seduced, my little angel."

"Nadie…" Ellis ended their embrace, and although Nadie immediately felt disappointed, the slight blush on Ellis' face looked absolutely adorable. "That's not… exactly true. When you did these things… I somehow knew that you wanted to do something… exciting. I… FELT that you were playing some kind of game, like I could feel your pain just a minute ago. And something inside of me told me that… I would like the things you wanted to do, although I don't know them." She blushed a little more. "Maybe it wasn't even your fault that you acted that way, Nadie… I think deep inside I WANTED you to teach me how to love… about all kinds of love, and my powers… maybe convinced you to seduce me like that. I-I just didn't react in the right way and embarrassed you. I'm…"

Nadie put her left hand on Ellis' cheek and closed the girl's mouth with her right hand. Flames had started burning inside of her again… not as hot as in the brothel, because these flames of excitement were currently tamed by overwhelming fondness. This was a moment of nearly untainted love… she knew that her desires would grow stronger again, but right now she was thankful to be able to talk to her angel without lust clouding her mind.

"Shhh" she made lovingly. "Don't apologize. I embarrassed myself. I didn't trust you." She smiled. "You know, Ricardo was right… he told me that you might want to deepen our relationship just like me… that I should just tell you that I love you and quit these stupid games."

Ellis pressed Nadie's hand against her cheek. Was there… hope in her eyes? "So… you won't kiss another woman ever again, Nadie?" she asked the red-head. There was this cute uncertainty in her voice… like if she really wanted to ask this question, but wasn't sure it would end this tender moment. "I didn't like it when I saw you with this girl earlier… this girl who looked like me. I hated it. It hurt me here." She put one of her hands on her chest and averted her gaze. "I think I was… jealous of her."

"I promise" Nadie said, put her hand beneath Ellis' chin and made the girl look at Nadie's face again. "I told you, when I kissed her, I imagined she was you. YOU are the only one I want to kiss, Ellis."

"Then…" Ellis breathed, took Nadie's hands and positioned them in the middle of the two girls, embracing them with her own small hands. Her eyes were shining, the moonlight from the window on the other side of the room illuminating her silhouette. Angel. Nadie's angel. "… will you kiss me now, Nadie?"

Suddenly it was back. The burning desire, the urge to fulfill this wish… the will to kiss Ellis, to start an erotic duel with their lips and tongues, to caress her whole body with her greedy, now slightly shaking fingers… yet not in a gentle way, but with hungry, animalistic passion. Her conscious mind didn't want this… it wanted a tender kiss, a kiss that would seal their mutual love, but she didn't know if her consciousness or her unconsciousness would win, once her lips touched Ellis'. Her eyes became wet again, as the pressure returned into her chest. Tempting… oh, this blessed, cursed temptation! "Ellis…" she groaned, but this time the blonde girl closed Nadie's mouth with her finger. She smiled at Nadie encouragingly.

"I know, Nadie" she told the other girl. "You are afraid again… afraid of your dark feelings. Afraid that you could frighten me, hurt me… but aren't these feelings a part of your love too?" Now Nadie could see that Ellis' eyes had become wet too, yet the smile remained on her lips. "Nadie, do you WANT to hurt me?"

"No…" Nadie breathed. She wanted to say more, but she couldn't. Ellis' voice was somehow… hypnotic. But maybe this was just Nadie's hope… hope that Ellis had a cure for Nadie's dilemma.

Ellis' smile became a little brighter. "I trust you, Nadie" she whispered, her voice sounding more affectionate than ever. "I trust you more than anyone. And I think that you can suppress this dark side of yours, until you have taught me enough to understand it. Because I want to share ALL feelings with you, Nadie, the bright and the dark ones… want to feel ALL your love…" Ellis moved her upper body a little closer to Nadie. "I want to love the WHOLE you."

Nadie's hands were still shaking, when she put them on Ellis' shoulders. Their faces were mere inches apart now, and the only thing, that was holding back the predator inside of Nadie, was the expression of absolute trust on Ellis' face.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough, Ellis" she confessed quietly, her eyes never leaving Ellis'. Somehow she felt dazed, this whole scenery was unreal. "You are so beautiful, so attracting… and if I yield to the pressure…"

"Nadie, sometimes you have to let loose, or you will explode" Ellis told her, her voice being firmer now. "Just like me, when I couldn't control my powers. Show me your desires, just not all at once. If it's you… I am willing to take a risk. I don't think you CAN do anything to make me hate you."

Nadie pushed her forehead against Ellis', inhaling deeply. "What have I done… to deserve being with an angel like you?" she asked. She felt torn again… between deep gratefulness and excitement.

"You taught me how to feel, Nadie" Ellis reminded her, in a soft voice again. "And now I want to help you expressing your feelings. Kiss me!"

And Nadie did. A quick, shy kiss, which nevertheless sent shivers down her spine. When there were no complaints, she kissed Ellis again, pressing her lips against the other girl's a little harder this time, exploring their shape a little longer. But she ended this kiss too, gasping as the flames overwhelmed her body, the predator roaring in victory, when she heard Ellis moan quietly. She knew that there was no chance to stop herself now, and since Ellis did not do anything but breathing harder, she also didn't know a reason why. She pulled the girl closer and pressed her lips on Ellis', without any intention to end this kiss anytime soon this time. It wasn't such a gentle kiss as she had intended, and it wasn't such a wild, unleashing kiss as she had been craving for… it was less… more than that. It was just their lips moving together, against each other, a sensation bathing her mind in pure delight.

She was so overwhelmed that she – fortunately – didn't feel the urge to push this further, use her hands, involve both of their bodies, although this urge WAS somewhere inside of her, she knew it. But her reason was also overwhelmed by this warmth, this light, this sole focus on the softness of Ellis' lips.

Her last thought was, that she would hopefully be able to stop herself, once Ellis wanted her to. But right now, as her consciousness faded away, that didn't really seem important to her anymore. All that mattered was the softness of skin, the sweet moans, the heat that was now burning brighter than ever, yet would be burnt out later, finally allowing her peace of mind to return… and that all of that was Ellis. Her savior. Her angel. The missing part of her soul, that was now becoming one with her.

And in this dark, old hotel, with Ellis kneeling in the doorframe of their room and Nadie kneeling outside on an old, dusty boot scraper… nothing but each other mattered to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, the next, last chapter will be an "afterglow", as in the other two fics. What do you think of it so far?


	6. Joined halves

Sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted to finish an amv first, and then there is this new fanfiction-idea whirling around in my head... not romance, not ECDLB, just a little Yakitate-Japan-idea, but it's still making concentrating on another fic more difficult. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I hope you enjoyed it! I doubt I'll write another one anytime soon, but you never know.#

Lilium7904: Welcome, new reader. Actually I find myself thinking in English sometimes lately. Must be the year I've spent with 6 crazy american students playing D&D. But yeah, in German this might have been even a bit better, at least the vocabulary.

All of you, have fun with the last chapter!

--------------------------------------------------

**Joined halves**

It was a pleasant feeling… being half-asleep, just barely noticing the world outside of her dreams, but still feeling somebody softly nibbling on her earlobe. That she wasn't conscious enough to think, didn't change the fact that her body enjoyed this treatment very much. It was so…

"Ouch!"

In just a moment she was wide-awake, sitting up and covering her slightly hurting ear with her hand, unconsciously scanning the area for potential threats. Her old bounty hunter instincts kicked in, telling her that a) she was in her underwear, b) she had no gun and c) the cause to her injury was right next to her. But before her brain could even try to analyze this data, the voice reached her ears.

"Oh Nadie, I'm sorry!" Ellis sounded truly crushed. Nadie blinked and turned her head towards the other girl, rubbing her ear. Now that her brain finally started working, she realized that it had been Ellis, who had bitten her. Most certainly by mistake considering how inconsolable the girl seemed to be. It was almost shocking to see Ellis so emotional, but well, with all the things that had happened the night before… "Forgive me" the girl continued, looking down. "You just looked so pretty in your sleep… and because you did this to me yesterday, I wanted to…"

Nadie didn't even bother to answer Ellis. She just moved her hand from her ear to Ellis' chin, lifted her face up and closed the blonde girl's lips with a kiss. Ellis seemed surprised since she didn't react at that assault, but before she could, Nadie ended the kiss again and smiled at the girl. Ellis looked slightly puzzled.

"Shut up" Nadie told her warmly and ran her fingers through Ellis' unkempt hair. "Never apologize for trying to make me feel better ever again, Ellis. Ok?"

"But I…"

"Hush" Nadie whispered and closed Ellis' mouth again, this time with her hand. She couldn't help it, Ellis' inexperience in… these things and her worry about hurting Nadie accidently were just so cute. She would never be able to be mad at this girl. Poor her. "Look, my ear is still where it should be. You nearly gave me a heart attack, but I'm fine now. Just remember not to do it again, alright?"

Ellis blushed. This stirred Nadie's desires, but fortunately she was quite satisfied right now… after this incredible night. Strange enough, since they hadn't really done much, compared to what she had done with other girls. Sure, they had moved to the bed after their first kisses and sometime in the night they had been stripped of their clothes save their underwear. And there was hardly any spot on Ellis' upper body Nadie hadn't touched – with her hands AND her lips. But they hadn't really done more than kissing and a little fondling, both having one – VERY good – orgasm, much less than she had thought she'd have at their first time… and still it seemed to be enough. More than that.

"But you bit my earlobe too yesterday, Nadie" Ellis mumbled. "And it… felt good." The girl still thought she had made a terrible mistake. Nadie sighed.

"Ellis, you were awake back then" she reminded the blonde girl… her girlfriend. That sounded good. Really good. "It can be very exciting to do unexpected things while making love… like biting your partner gently after caressing her. Caressing someone in her sleep is alright, but your bite startled me." She freed Ellis' mouth from her hand and looked at the girl obviously amused. "Did you really like me biting you?"

Ellis let out a small giggle. Good, seemingly she was convinced that Nadie wasn't mad at her now. "I did" she admitted, smiling brightly and a little embarrassed. "When you bit me… I suddenly felt REALLY hot. Like a small fire inside of me had been stirred."

Nadie chuckled, taking Ellis' hand and caressing the back of it with her thumb. "I kinda noticed when you moaned loud enough to wake the whole town" she joked. This noise last night had nearly driven her mad… to hear that she was able to fill Ellis' body with pleasures unknown to the girl… to hear this small hint of fear in Ellis' moan, because this was something so powerful and yet so new to her… it had fuelled Nadie's inner fire, making her explore Ellis' pale skin with her mouth even faster. But she hadn't lost control completely, mainly because of all the worry she had felt on the day before… worry that she'd never see her angel again. When Ellis had told her that she loved her too, Nadie had been so full of joy that there hadn't even been the need to express ALL of her desires. And that was a good thing, since Ellis had already been VERY overwhelmed.

Ellis smiled and laid her head on Nadie's chest, closing her eyes and embracing the red-head. "You were quite loud too, Nadie" she reminded the other girl. "When you taught me how to touch you right."

That was true. It hadn't taken Nadie very long to bring Ellis to her climax. Of course, the girl hadn't even known about sex before and it was even doubtable that she had ever… pleasured herself. Nadie's kisses on her naked skin, the red-head's body rubbing against her's and the older girl's experienced hands brushing, fondling, massaging and pinching each spot of her torso, her arms, her thighs… Ellis had had no chance to resist the force growing inside of her. Nadie had been a bit surprised when Ellis' body had suddenly cramped and the girl had let out her final wail of pleasure, because she hadn't even started touching Ellis' panty-covered private spot back then… but it had also been a gratifying feeling, because she, Nadie, had been able to give Ellis so much pleasure. She had hardly ever felt this… satisfaction before, the satisfaction of solely GIVING pleasure, not receiving it. It had warmed her heart to see, that Ellis felt so good – because of her. And this feeling of tenderness had granted her enough will to suppress the predatory urge of continuing her treatment, giving Ellis more and more pleasure until the other girl was completely drained of strength, and maybe even longer. She had pulled the girl in a gentle hug, giving Ellis time to recover from this – to her – unbelievable, unimaginable sensation. Nadie's body had been full of burning energy, ready to give or receive more pleasure, but this tender feeling hadn't let her press Ellis. There HAD been primal instincts inside of her body, filling her mind with images of even more pleasure for the both of them, but they hadn't been dominant, like she had been afraid of. Was this… love? The blazing hot will to give your beloved all the pleasure in this world… but also the calm strength to protect your loved one from this heat?

Anyway, Nadie hadn't persevered much longer than Ellis, much to her surprise. Ellis hadn't exactly been shy, she had really wanted to return the favor, but well, she hadn't had a clue how. With her mind clouded by heat and pleasure, she hadn't quite been able to study what Nadie had been doing to her body. It had taken many whispered advices to teach Ellis what to do, but then suddenly Nadie had been lost. Ellis had still been a little clumsy, but suddenly Nadie had noticed that her breathing had become harder, that her body had been glowing with heat, trying to move with Ellis' hands and lips, so that they would never leave her skin. She had felt many hands on her skin in her life… and no, her parents' didn't count! Strong hands, elegant hands, rough hands, gentle hands… but these had been Ellis' hands! These small, pale hands that touched her gentler, touched her firmer, almost playfully sending different kinds of shivers through her body. Some time later she hadn't even been able to say other things than Ellis' name anymore, Ellis' ministrations sending her through all heavens – or hells, she had felt hot enough –, pleasuring her without a single rest. If she had been able to think, she would have asked herself, how this inexperienced girl was able to drive her this crazy, without secret techniques, just ordinary touches. She hadn't lasted long. Maybe because of all these months she had been longing for Ellis, maybe because she was still horny because of the interrupted visit in the brothel, but her cry of release had been at least as loud as Ellis'.

Nadie put her arm around Ellis' shoulders and sank back into the bed, taking the blonde girl with her. Ellis was still listening to her heartbeat and Nadie was quite content with just looking at the petite girl, while softly stroking Ellis' shoulder. How was it possible, that she felt so… satisfied? Because there were still lots of unfulfilled desires inside of her, no doubt about that.

"Nadie? Do you feel better now? Is your fear gone?"

Was that true love? That Ellis was still thinking of Nadie, after all these incredible new sensations she had felt last night? Nadie smiled and kissed Ellis' hair. Empathic angel.

"Yes, I feel better" she affirmed. "Much better actually. I guess it's easier, now that I don't have to hide my feelings… my desires any longer. Although there are still MANY things I want to teach you."

"Mmmh." Ellis' approving moan, with her larynx in direct contact with Nadie's skin, sent another shiver down Nadie's spine. But right now simply lying here in bed with Ellis seemed to be much more gratifying than sex. What kind of magic had the blonde girl used to weaken Nadie's dark side so significantly? "Are these things so… strange too? So hot… so tingly… so overwhelming?" Ellis tightened her embrace a little bit. "Nadie, last night… once or twice you looked so… feral, so… hungry. I was a little scared of you… but what you did made me feel so good and… something inside me enjoyed seeing you like that."

Nadie started to play with Ellis' curls. "That were my dark feelings, Ellis" she told the girl in a soothing voice. "And yours too, as it seemed. It's frightening, isn't it? When your body is suddenly acting on its own, craving for something unknown, something wild, something even a little scary."

Ellis ended her embrace and pushed herself up, supporting her with her arms so she could look into Nadie's eyes. "Was that how you felt, Nadie?" she asked the red-head. She seemed to be insecure again. "Were these the feelings you were afraid of?"

Nadie pulled Ellis' into a hug again, caressing the back of the girl's head. "Yes" she admitted. "But you taught me something too last night, Ellis. If you trust your beloved and if you are able to stop yourself, when she orders you to do so… then this passion is nothing bad. It is a very important part of expressing your love… as long as no one solely thinks of her own pleasure and not of her partner." She made a short pause. "Do you trust me, Ellis?"

"More than anyone, Nadie" Ellis whispered into Nadie's ear, slightly tightening her embrace. For a while none of them said anything, both just enjoying the closeness, the warmth and the feeling of their beating hearts, creating a slow, soothing rhythm. Ellis was the one who ended their embrace, much to Nadie's displeasure. "Nadie… how was your first time?"

Nadie was a bit puzzled. "My first time?" she asked. "With another girl? Why do you want to know that?"

Ellis lied down next to Nadie. "Last night you showed me things I've never felt before" she told her girlfriend. "I feel… closer to you now than ever, Nadie. And I would like to know, which kind of person taught you to make me feel like that."

Nadie lied down too, facing Ellis. "Well, it's not really a secret, so why not?" She shrugged. "It was a few years ago… I had just begun working as a bounty hunter. In a small town there was a small gang of bandits blackmailing the inhabitants… you know, give us money and we won't kill you. Some of the people hired me to take out these bandits. I did." Nadie decided not to tell Ellis about the killing. She had never liked killing people, not even scum like these bandits, but telling Ellis how her bullets pierced their flesh might make her look cold-hearted. She didn't want Ellis to think of her like that. "Then they told me that one of them was still alive… he was in the house of a young widow, seemingly trying to force her to… sleep with him."

Ellis' eyes widened. "Men would really do that?" she asked, aghast.

Nadie smiled sadly and put her hand on Ellis' cheek. "Some of them" she confirmed. "They don't care about women's feelings, they just want to feel the pleasure themselves. Anyway, I went to the house and caught the guy slapping the woman, because she had resisted him. She was roughly ten years older than me, but still quite young and pretty. It was no wonder the man wanted her, but when I saw him slapping her, I immediately shot him." Nadie looked at Ellis guiltily. "You know, Ellis, normally I give these guys a chance to throw away their weapons and give up… but when I saw this guy degrading this woman… trying to force her doing something like what we did yesterday, only with somebody she hated… I couldn't take it."

Ellis took her hand and squeezed it. "I understand, Nadie" she told the red-head. "It's like the things Rosenberg… and the professor did to me. Always studying my body, like if I was a… a thing."

Nadie felt relief. Ellis understood what she had done. "Yes… yes, I think for this woman it would have been something like that. Probably worse. Well, the guy was dead and I tried to calm down the woman. I mean, I just came in and shot someone, she was afraid I'd shoot her too. I told her that I was a bounty hunter… and after I told her that I had lost my parents because of scum like this man, she calmed down. She thanked me and even invited me to stay in her house for this night because of saving her. It… was the first time I had killed so many people… and I was a little frightened of myself… I didn't want to be alone in my car or a hotel room. So I agreed."

"How did she look like?" Ellis wanted to know, softly caressing Nadie's hand.

"She was… a little taller than me. Blonde, but a little darker than your hair color, and her hair was longer than yours, and more straight. She was rather slim… had a friendly face, but seemed to be sad and lonely. Not just because of the bandits, but because her husband had died a year ago." Nadie sighed. These memories weren't really unpleasant, but it made her sad to think of this woman… and her loneliness. "She made us some food… ate with me… talked to me. It seemed like she understood me quite well… even my decision to become a bounty hunter. And then she showed me her bedroom… and her marriage bed. First I wanted to sleep in a chair, but she told me that she knew I didn't want to be alone this night. She was right… although back then the thought of sleeping in the same bed with another woman was strange to me. But in the end I agreed… and a few minutes later she had embraced me. I felt so vulnerable… she somehow was a lot like my mother, but then also very different. I felt like I would explode as I realized, how lonely my life had been till then."

"Nadie…" Ellis' voice sounded sad, as she ran her fingers through Nadie's long hair.

Nadie smiled reassuringly. "It's okay" she said. "She told me that she felt lonely too. And she asked me if I wanted her to help me. I didn't know any more about making love than you last night, Ellis. But I could feel that she truly wanted to thank me… help me… make me feel good." Nadie swallowed. "We… started kissing. She was gentle, didn't press me, but she took the initiative, feeling that I didn't know what to do. She taught me much that night, forgiving all the small mistakes I made and washing away my fears with tenderness."

"Did you… love her, Nadie?" Ellis' voice didn't sound concerned. Caring yes, but more like she already knew, that Nadie would never leave her for another woman.

Nadie nodded, smiling. "Yes" she admitted. "Back then… I did love her. But we both knew that it was just for this night… that I couldn't stay with her and that she couldn't come with me. And that she was more kind of a motherly friend to me, a gentle teacher who made me realize my true feelings… not someone I could love solely as an equal woman. But after this night I knew that I never wanted to sleep with a man again… that no man could ever be as exciting and soothing at the same time, as gentle and tender as another woman to me. That if ever, I'd fall in love with a woman." Nadie looked at Ellis, taking the girl's hand and kissing it. "And I did."

Ellis smiled back. "That was a wonderful story, Nadie" she told her. "Have you ever seen this woman again?"

Nadie shook her head. "No. I don't even know if she is still alive." She raised her eyebrow. "Why, do you want to visit her?"

Ellis shifted beneath the blanket. "Maybe" she admitted. "I would like to meet the person who showed you a woman's love… maybe without her you would have never come to love me, Nadie."

"Don't you ever say that again, Ellis!" Nadie demanded, putting her hands on Ellis' cheeks and firmly looking into the other girl's eyes. "You are a very special person to me… friendly, trusting, cute, pretty… I think I would have fallen for you no matter what. Maybe it would have taken more time, but I believe, no I am SURE last night was unavoidable!"

Ellis' eyes became soft. She took one of Nadie's hands and put it on her collarbone. "Nadie… when you just said that, it made me feel good… very warm inside here. It's… different from the warmth I felt last night… but it also feels good."

Nadie smiled back, approached Ellis and put a quick peck on Ellis' forehead. "This is the bright, the calm side of love, Ellis" she told the girl. "The kind of love you read about. The love that is still there, when your desires have been fulfilled." She grinned briefly. "It means that you can't escape me, Ellis. Your bright and your dark side both are in love with me."

Ellis chuckled and put her arms around Nadie's neck. Her eyes were so big… and was there a faint sly smile on her face? She positioned her mouth next to Nadie's ear. "But you can't escape me either, Nadie" the blonde girl whispered, snuggling up to Nadie. "You are not a free woman anymore."

Had she really thought her desires were satisfied? Maybe the intensity had decreased, the almost hurting cravings were gone… but how could she ever stop desiring this little witch? Especially if she was acting that seductively! Ellis was learning VERY fast… and Nadie didn't mind that at all. She pushed Ellis away gently, so she could look into the eyes of her girlfriend. Both of them were looking at the other one intensely.

"You are right" she said huskily. She put her hands on Ellis back and pulled the lower body of the other girl a little closer. "Don't you think I earn a little… compensation?"

"Compensation?" Ellis asked. Her curious voice could have almost fooled Nadie, but her eyes proved that she was excited too. "What kind of compensation?"

Nadie came closer until Ellis' breath warmed her face. "The special kind" she breathed. Then she pressed her lips against Ellis'. Ellis hadn't learned everything about lovemaking last night, but she had become quite good at kissing. Ellis moaned when Nadie pushed her hips against Ellis', the small opening allowing Nadie's tongue to enter the other girl's mouth. And Nadie groaned as Ellis embraced the red-head's tongue with these delicious pale lips, the soft pressure nearly driving her mad. They continued their little play a bit longer, but eventually, after a few last, quick kisses they separated again.

"Wow" Nadie whispered, her eyes nearly burning again. "That was… incredible. You're a quick learner, Ellis."

Ellis beamed back at her. "I had a good teacher" the girl said, running her fingers through Nadie's hair. "What will you teach me tonight, Nadie?"

Nadie chuckled and moved her head towards Ellis' shoulder quickly, gently catching some of Ellis' oh-so-tasty skin between her teeth for, just a second, enjoying the shivers she felt running through the blonde girl's body. But then she ended her attack and moved her head back again, looking into Ellis' face. "Well, well, aren't we eager, my naughty little witch?" she asked in an amused-husky voice. Then she became serious again. "Seriously Ellis… I don't know. With all these feelings for you, lovemaking is something new for me too. Yesterday I thought that with all this pent-up desire inside of me, I would have to make love the whole night long and use all my experience to feel satisfied…" She brushed Ellis' hair aside, enjoying the contact of her hand with Ellis' cheek. "… but just BEING with you means so much to me, makes me feel so good… I don't really want to think of the future."

Ellis touched Nadie's forehead with her own, both girls closing their eyes. "You don't need to, Nadie" she told her girlfriend. "I like being close to you too… I wouldn't mind staying here in bed with you a little longer."

Nadie chuckled, her hand finding Ellis' neck, her fingers starting to knead it playfully. She moved her head a bit, her nose touching Ellis' now. "So you want to stay here in bed for the whole day?" she asked the blonde girl. "Aren't you even a bit hungry?"

Ellis hugged Nadie a little tighter. "No, not really."

Nadie's eyes started glowing. All her attempts at seduction had failed so far… but Ellis had leant quite much last night. "Well, I AM a little hungry" she nearly growled, trying to make her intentions obvious.

In the first moment Ellis didn't quite seem to get it, but then she put the words, the voice and the look in Nadie's eyes together. She giggled. "Nadie… now YOU are very eager" she said. Then she became serious again, although there was still a slight smile on her lips. "And is there something special you'd want to taste?" she asked in a playful-naïve voice.

Was this Ellis' kind of seduction? To act in this childish way, so you couldn't know if she just wanted to be friendly or… more, to tease you with uncertainty? If yes… well, it definitely worked. Nadie already felt excited. "I have something in mind" she purred and pulled Ellis a little closer. Their lips were mere inches apart now, their noses almost touching again. "Something… special."

The tip of Ellis' nose touched Nadie's, tenderly rubbing against it. "And what is that, Nadie?" Ellis asked in the same tone, although her voice had become more silent.

"That!" Nadie breathed and finally closed the gap, ending this enjoyable torment with a kiss. She didn't know how long it would take, until she and Ellis could make love as equals, without a need to hold back, able to show ALL of their feelings and desires to each other… but right now she didn't really care. Being with her sweet little witch like this was more than she had hoped for, more than a bounty hunter like her probably deserved… but as their kiss deepened, this thought faded away, leaving behind the certainty that they were one now. Two halves with unhappy lives, which were now joined together… and which would, no matter what would happen to them from now on, enjoy every moment with each other.

After all… angels were at home in heaven.

----------------------------------------------

What do you think? Good ending? Is Ellis TOO seductive? Is Nadie too... predatory? If you liked it, write fanfics on your own! I'll read them when I've got time.


End file.
